


Will You Stay?

by enchantment



Series: The Soldier and the Savage [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened to make Leela and Andred decide to spend the rest of their lives together after only knowing each other for such a short time. This is my interpretation of a missing scene from The Invasion of Time. **Part of The Soldier and The Savage Series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Author'sNote: This is what I envision as the missing scene from The Invasion of Time from when Leela and Andred entered the shower stall together and then met up again with the Doctor and Chancellor Borusa. I imagine that something at least similar to this had to happen during that time to make Andred and Leela decide to spend the rest of their lives together.
> 
> Any spoken dialogue from the section that begins "Let's get out of here" and ends with "Come on" is from The Invasion of Time, the rest is my own.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Leela did not like this. They had been forced to hide in the showers of the TARDIS sickbay from the Sontarans who were pursuing them. In her travels with the Doctor, she had met other life forms, visited alien worlds and witnessed countless wonders that she never would have been able to dream of on her own. But this she thought bitterly, this was more foreign to her than everything else combined. This was hiding. This was being the hunted instead of the hunter and she did not like it.

She and Andred stood completely still behind the shower curtain as two Sontarans and Castellan Kelner searched various stalls. Unable to locate his prey, the lead Sontaran growled in frustration as he fired his weapon aimlessly, unwittingly hitting Andred's right arm.

Leela had watched in horror as Andred was shot. To his credit as a soldier, he remained silent while the three intruders passed, moving only to clutch at his injured arm.

She crept quietly to his side to evaluate his wound and urged, "Let's get out of here."

Andred's eyes squeezed tightly shut as a wave of pain washed over him. He staunchly insisted, "Yes, you go on. I'll hold them off."

"With what?" hissed Leela in exasperation. "We must catch the others. We'll go my way. Come on."

She had only managed to guide him past a few shower stalls when Andred's steps began to falter. "Andred, will you be able to make it?" Leela asked in concern.

Andred took a deep breath and answered haltingly, "I'll be fine. It's just a little more than a flesh wound." At Leela's disbelieving look, Andred smiled tightly and vowed, "Honest."

Leela's mouth quirked upwards as she stared deeply into his eyes. "You're not like the others of your world. You have courage."

Andred swallowed hard as another wave of pain hit him. He needed to hurry them both to safety. The intensity of the pain was breaking down his mental barriers and it was leaving him defenseless, defenseless against her.

His breathing grew harsher as he stared at her. "And you are so beautiful."

The light in Leela's eyes dimmed slightly as she responded, "I am more than just something to look at Andred. I am a warrior of the Sevateem."

Andred peered at her intently, momentarily forgetting the pain in his right arm. "I know that, Leela. I may be quite taken with you as a woman, but I do recognize the warrior as well."

Leela relaxed as she accepted his statement. She gentled her tone as she remarked, "Then you are rare, for not many can see past one or the other."

His response to her was immediate and vehement. "Then many are fools if they are unable to appreciate and stand in awe of all that you encompass." At her look of confusion, he explained kindly, "It means everything that you are, at least to me."

Leela leaned away from him in shock and gasped, "You really are taken with me."

Andred inclined against the wall of a shower stall as he breathed, "Yes. More than you know."

She watched as he grimaced at the barest movement. She moved closer to him in concern and questioned forcefully, "Andred, what can I do for you? This is obviously more than a flesh wound. We need to do something!"

His breathing grew rougher as he muttered, "Endorphins."

"What?" asked Leela in confusion. "What are…endorphins?"

"Endorphins are chemicals released by the brain that are very effective pain relievers. Unfortunately, they are released when a person reaches a state of euphoria or extreme happiness."

Ever the soldier, Andred scanned the corridor to ensure that the Sontarans weren't returning. His gaze quickly returned to Leela. "With our present situation, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Not now," agreed Leela. Drawn to his courage and determination, she edged nearer to him. Impressed by his strength and stamina, and despite their predicament, she wondered if these same qualities carried over into other areas as well. "Later," intoned Leela as her voice took on a slightly husky tone, "when we are safe."

Andred's voice was gravely as he conceded, "Yes, later," and moved a bit closer to her.

She trailed her fingers ever so lightly down his arm in a gesture intended to offer comfort. Instead, the reaction that it invoked between the two of them provoked passion, not tenderness.

The burning intensity of their gazes was equally matched; his, full of fire and passion, and hers, almost carnal and akin to that of a predator.

A mutual understanding was reached between the two of them in that moment, at the same time that they physically reached for each other. One last look between them before their eyes closed and lips met reaffirmed that no more words were needed between them. Finally, it was time for action.

******Sometime later….******

"Wow!" exclaimed Andred as he continued to breathe heavily, although not from reasons of pain. "What was that?"

Leela's brow furrowed in confusion. "If you have to ask then we must have done it wrong."

Andred's eyes were as wide as his smile. "I don't see how that's possible!" He jerked Leela against him and kissed her fervently.

Before they lost themselves to passion again, Leela pulled back to remind him, "Andred, we need to go find the Doctor and Borusa."

He ran his thumb across the apple of her cheek and murmured, "Right now?"

Leela laughed softly and smirked before giving him a quick kiss. "Yes, _now_."

He reluctantly released her but then immediately reached out to hold her hand. Physical intimacy was rare, if not almost forbidden on Gallifrey. He was unwilling to lose this new feeling so soon. Leela squeezed his hand tightly and then took him away to look for the others.

A stealthy and speedy search of the TARDIS corridors led them straight into the vicinity of the very lost Chancellor. "Commander! Alien!" he yelled as soon as he spied them. "Over here!"

"Finally!" he growled. "It feels like I've been searching for you two and the Doctor for ages."

Leela dropped Andred's hand as she walked over to question Borusa. "Where is the Doctor?"

Borusa stared coldly at her. "We became separated when he left me behind."

Andred was appalled and asked disbelievingly, "He just left you?"

Borusa's expression bore no trace of amusement as he replied, "Don't be so surprised, he's been running from me for centuries." He suddenly narrowed his eyes in suspicion while he took in their appearance. "What happened to the two of you? Why do you both look so unkempt? Your hair is ruffled and your clothes are in disarray."

Andred was too startled by the direct question to respond so it was Leela who answered, "We were caught unaware and things became physical."

Borusa's eyebrows raised slightly as he considered her statement. Having noticed this, Leela promptly added, "With a Sontaran."

The Chancellor sniffed the air disdainfully as he commented, "That explains the rather odd smell emanating from the two of you. It's a pity that you didn't have more time to make proper use of the showers."

Both Andred and Leela wore slightly dazed and giddy expressions as they agreed, "Yes, it is."

Borusa turned to Andred and inquired, "Did I hear you call out Rassilon's name earlier?"

Impressively, Andred was able to keep a straight face as he informed him, "Yes, Sir. It was a sort of a victory cry."

"I see," remarked Borusa with a hint of misgiving. "Well, I wouldn't have wanted to have been in your position."

Darting a sidelong glance at Leela, Andred instantly affirmed, "Neither of us would have wanted that either Chancellor Borusa, I can assure you." At the Chancellor's probing gaze, he expounded, "For your own safety, of course."

Borusa acknowledged wryly, "Of course. How considerate of you. I imagine that it must have been quite the struggle for control."

Leela stepped forward and declared with serious intent, "Yes, at times it became quite feral. And then there was the added task to see if someone else was coming."

Andred flashed her a warning glance and Borusa's eyes became mere slits as he contemplated the situation. The Chancellor quickly decided not to delve any further into his observations and stated, "As fascinating as this conversation has been, I believe that we should hurry and find the Doctor. The sooner we defeat the Sontarans then you two can return to your travels and we can rectify any damage that has been done."

Both Leela and Andred were solemn and silent as they stood and watched Borusa move down the corridor and around the corner.

Leela was the first to break the silence and quietly urged, "We should go now."

"No," said Andred softly and then again with more conviction, "No. Stay."

She looked at him, her bewilderment tinged with sadness. Andred drew closer to her and implored, "I want you to stay with me, Leela. Here, on Gallifrey."

Leela's eyes widened in surprise and with a bit of hope. "What are you saying, Andred?"

Andred grasped her hand and brought it to his lips to place gentle kisses along the knuckles. "I have never met anyone like you." He waved his hand to indicate Gallifrey in general. "Obviously."

He abruptly clutched at her hand like a lifeline, almost as if afraid that she would try to leave him. "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. I marvel at your strength of character, your fire and passion, your beauty and the fact that you are just so…so… _alive._ And I never knew that feeling Leela, not until I met you. I may have existed all of these years, but I have never felt alive the way that I do when I'm with you. Please stay."

Leela stared at Andred and called upon every instinct and skill she possessed to judge not just his words, but the strength of the emotion behind them. Only a few moments passed but to Andred it felt like a lifetime.

Finally Leela replied, "I was always an outcast in my tribe for I did not believe in their god. I had no living family members and so I felt that I no longer had a true home. That is why I traveled with the Doctor."

She placed one hand to cradle his cheek and the other hand rested between his hearts. "I never imagined that my travels would lead me to this, to you. I never once dreamed that out of all the places that I have seen in time and space that I would find home so far away from the Sevateem or that I would find it in a man like you."

They stood still and gazed at each other in reverence of what they had both found in the other. Andred began to shift a bit nervously and hesitantly inquired, "So, does that mean that you will stay with me, Leela?"

Leela's smile was all the answer that Andred needed. "Yes, Andred. I will stay."

Andred's smile now rivaled her own in joyous acceptance of both her answer and their new life together. He leaned down to kiss her, a kiss full of love and promise of everything to come.

Greatly relieved and eager to see an end to the Sontarans, Andred suggested, "Well, let's catch up with Chancellor Borusa, shall we? I don't care much for the thought of him coming back to look for us."

Leela agreed wholeheartedly and firmly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. As the impact of his decision began to weigh on him and settled over his hearts, he momentarily considered the difficulties and battles that they would have to face, not only with his friends and family but with the society as a whole.

He was a bit dazed to realize that he did not seem to mind this possibility in the slightest. Battles were something that they were both used to facing; adversity to them was as natural as breathing. Upon reflection, he recognized the truths of his concerns before he cast them from his mind. Who better to combat the prejudice and alienation that they would undoubtedly come across throughout their life together? They were the soldier and the savage after all.

**THE END**


End file.
